


our elixir

by hyuckieloveclub



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Drinking, Family Death, M/M, Slowwww burn, Witches!AU, byeongkwan is a little stupid, first fic please spare me, perhaps..some tension, sehyoons really stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckieloveclub/pseuds/hyuckieloveclub
Summary: byeongkwan stumbles upon something he shouldn't have, and sehyoon attempts to redeem himself.byeongkwan accepts - but on one condition.he teaches him everything he knows.





	1. lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my very first fic & im really nervous about it hh but i sure hope you like it as much as i liked writing it!!

_the sound of a harp enveloped the room, filling it like a glass of water. delicate fingers strung against the strings, creating a melody familiar to sehyoons ears. he sat in a fuzzy room, watching her against his bedroom window._

_this was the lullaby his mother would play for him every night, the stars seeming to become brighter with every second passing. she often had this effect, his mother. she brought the universe so much when it had so little to give her in return._

**_sleep with me in mind,_ **

**_and if you find, our lives to be uncrossed_ **

**_use your talents to bind_ **

**_a soul in which was lost_ **

_he softly hummed along to her voice, but it grew softer and off tune.. he turned to the harp player, wanting to get a closer look at her but realizing she had none a face he would recognize.. in fact, she seemed to have no face at all._

_the lullaby grew farther from his ears, and his room stretched out farther, creating a pool of black liquid where his floor used to be, and she sunk._

_sehyoon couldn’t scream, his lips would not part although he tried so desperately._

_he couldn’t lose her again_

_he wanted to hear her_

_just one last time_

_so he dipped his feet into the black liquid and frantically slammed his hands into it, looking for her_

_searching for her voice_

_but he could never find it, she was gone._

 

sehyoon woke with his alarm playing a similar harp melody and slammed the button against his hand. he felt his heart pounding against his head, cursing himself for passing out the night before.

most nights, he mixed up an elixir that would prevent him from having any dreams at all.. although when he did forget they were never really dreams.. mostly just nightmares about her.

he glanced at the window above him and sighed.

it was still the middle of the night, that was evident. but somehow he was relieved? he liked to imagine that her body was spread out in each and every one of the stars, and in the morning she came back together as the sun, providing him with her warmth every day.

he often thought he was silly for these things, but it gave him comfort. it encouraged him to continue his practices. to make her proud, even when gone.

 

for a little while, he watched the stars loom above him like hanging figurines in a crib, watching them silently drift apart and back together like old lovers and new flings. the making and being of the universe and the world always fascinated sehyoon, which is why he decided to double his life as a college student, majoring in biochemistry. when his potions weren’t consuming his time, his studies were.

he took note of all forms of matter and how it can be molded and changed but never created nor destroyed.

he liked to believe his mother was always a star, but molded into his mother, and then his angel. he held onto that so tight, that she was matter, and that she could not be destroyed.

if he was being completely honest with himself, just about everything he did was for the sole purpose of his mother. he was mixing elixirs for her, he was going to college for her, he was making friends for her. he dedicated himself to everything he did.. or at least tried.

he never once took his eyes off of his professor,

granted he zoned out at times but a little birdy would always have the answers laid in front of him so carelessly, so when sehyoon drifted into deep thought on how he could better create his elixir, he’d borrow the birdies answers.

he didn’t mean to, considering he actually enjoyed biochemistry, and chose it for a personal reason.

and the reason was always her.

always her.

 

his mother was matter, created from stardust, and could not be destroyed.

so that meant he had the ability to bring her back.

no matter what it took.

 

**_sleep with me in mind_ **

every day it echoed in his head

**_and if you find our lives to be uncrossed_ **

like a jingle you can't stop from ringing

**_use your talent to bind_ **

she wanted to come back to him. he knew she did. she sang it to him every night when she had the chance.

**_a soul in which was lost_ **

he was gonna fucking bring her back.

no matter what it took.


	2. after dream coffee

around the same time of night, byeongkwan held a pen in his mouth for several moments trying to steady his focus onto the pages of his textbook.

the room was dense and tension was rising within his shoulders. he knew he’d have to go to sleep sometime soon, but he hadn’t even scratched the surface on the material.

 

byeongkwan spent most of his nights like this, with a large cup of coffee from dunkin and papers decorated everywhere across his desk. he liked to keep on top of his work, even when the material didn’t interest him at all. luckily, this chapter was like reading a novel. he liked the idea that he could never be destroyed, and could, therefore, exist forever. he liked the idea that even when things are gone they still exist, within our heart and mind.

he let his mind drift like this often, but never in class. he was more of a dreamer rather than a daydreamer, and he found it comforting to relish in the mysteries of life and the concepts he learned that day in bed at the end of the day. his favorite thing to do was stare at the ceiling and wonder if any form of matter would accompany him. he liked to imagine someone praising him for another nights study session, or someone simply telling him they were proud of him. byeongkwan didn't get much praise from anyone else.. so he gave it to himself.

byeongkwan majors in biochemistry, but minors in social psychology, so hes learned a lot about the human mind and body in his career so far as a college student. he enjoyed the process of learning, and being knowledgeable. he tried to understand at least one thing about a topic he wasn't familiar with. staring at the textbook paper, he realized he wasn't taking in any of the information

 

so he let his mind drift to the next day, where he would be taking the exam for chem, and he slouched.

he studied enough for the night and if he wanted to physically make it to the exam, he had to hurry and get some rest.

 

but just as byeongkwan went to lay his head down he heared a _buzz_ from his bedside table.

he opened his messages to find yuchan, asking for notes to help him with the chem test as well.

 

byeongkwan sighed into his pillow in defeat

_it never ends, does it?_


End file.
